Ashfeather's Truth
by Swiftsky
Summary: The death of a cat has VerdantClan scarred. And one cat in particular is a suspect. Glimmerkit and Silkkit will desperately try to prove the innocence of their mother, but will they succeed? Read to find out and please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello FanFiction! I'm Swiftsky, and this is my second story! For those of you who have** **not read Bramblestar's Doubts, here is the link: s/9229650/1/Bramblestar-s-Doubts And for those of you who have, I hope you enjoy this book!**

Prologue

Ashfeather sprinted through the forest, her paws shaking with fear. A cat was after her- trying to kill her. Her glossy silver pelt changed to white in the bright moonlight. She grit her teeth, and turned her head around for just a second. And she noticed eyes, gleaming in the dark, moonlit forest, racing after her, claws unsheathed. Suddenly, the cat leaped, and Ashfeather let out a screech as they landed square on her. She writhed in fury, managing to land a few scars.

_'If I die, those scars will prove who killed me!' _But her rage vanished as she felt an unbelievable pain on the back of her throat. Her whole body was on fire, her silver paws soaked in blood. but as the cat dug their claws into her pelt for the second time, she didn't feel any pain. Her eyes were clouded, and stars filled her vision.

_'It's time.' _She saw the cat pad away, licking blood off their paws, she grinned as she noticed the cat.

_'Who would've thought.' _Without another thought, she left reality, joining her ancestors in a sea of stars.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Glimmerkit prodded at her sister's pale silver pelt, her tiny paws poking at Silkkit's ribs. Finally, after what felt like moons of poking, her sister wriggled, muttering.  
"What do you want." Her sisters voice came in a muffled mew, blocked out by her face dug into their mother's fur.

"Let's explore!" She chimed. "This might be our only chance, the warriors standing watch are sleeping!" She added. Her sister heaved herself to her paws, licking her tail fur flat.

"Fine." She muttered. Glimmerkit ran outside the nursery, her tiny paws barely making a sound on the soft, dirt floor, with Silkkit hot on her heels. Suddenly, a bush rustled behind Glimmerkit, and she spun around, glaring warningly, but relaxed after she realized it was a mouse.

"All right, let's sneak past the warriors on watch now." She mewed. Silkkit nodded her head, her fluffy silver pelt ruffling in the wind. The two tiny she-kits crept past the warriors, and Glimmerkit stared at her paws, laying them down as lightly as possible. Fortunately, the two warriors were asleep, and Silkkit raced past Glimmerkit, not waiting for her to catch up.

"Wait up!" She whispered, and scampered after her.

"Where should we explore?" Silkkit asked, her bright blue eyes shining in the early sunlight.

"I want to explore the whole territory of VerdantClan!" She chimed back, stretching her forepaws in exaggeration. Having agreed, the two she-kits dashed off, peeking under every bush and stone. The bright golden sunlight wove through the canopy of birch trees, forming what seemed to be the shape of a cat. Shadows loomed over the she-kits, and Glimmerkit relished the scent of damp fern in the air. Suddenly, Glimmerkit heard Silkkit screech, and she snapped her head around in alarm. Cautiously, she approached Silkkit, and for a second, she could not see why Silkkit had screeched, until they saw a dead body of a cat. Glimmerkit squirmed back, trembling with fear. The cat's pelt was drenched in mud, and there was what seemed like dry blood under the cat's neck. Glimmerkit turned her gaze towards her sister, and noticed Silkkit's eyes, lit up with fear, and her paws were trembling. Finally, after what felt like moons of silence, she heard her sister's voice.

"Who is that?" Silkkit whimpered. Glimmerkit shrugged, and it felt like it took every bit of her energy to move a tiny joint.

"S-stay here." She concluded. Glimmerkit approached the dead body, chasing away any bugs that would feed on the carcass. Then, shock pierced through Glimmerkit's body, and she felt as though her whole world was tumbling down on her, as she realized the cat's face.

_'Ashfeather!' _Glimmerkit hesitated to reply to her sister, and she was barely able to whisper the dead cat's name out.

"I-it's . . . Ashfeather." She finished. Her sister's eyes widened, and Silkkit dropped onto her flank, her breath coming short and quick. At the corner of Glimmerkit's vision, she saw white fur, caught in between Ashfeather's claws.

_'Is this the murderer's fur?' _The thought pounded in her mind, and she became oblivious to other sounds. Suddenly, she felt the floor vibrate. Pawsteps were thundering on the floor, to her direction. But her fear vanished as she realized it was her mother, Whitestep. Her mother's glossy white pelt was shining more than usual, and her pale blue eyes stared at Ashfeather's deceased body, in shock.

"What happened here?" She asked. Her voice was unusually calm, and gentle, even at the sight of the dead cat. Suddenly, Glimmerkit eyes the clump of fur caught in Ashfeather's hind claws.

_'White fur . . . Whitestep's fur is white.' _She snapped her gaze back to her mother, and a horrifying thought entered her head.

'_It can't be her, can it?' _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Silkkit sat on her flank, her chest heaving as she fought for air. The shocking sight of the dead cat was having an effect on her, and she struggled to fight it. She could faintly make out the murmurs of her sister and mother; Glimmerkit and heaved herself up, mustering up every bit of strength she had left. And suddenly, pawsteps thundered on the floor, vibrating, and warriors from VerdantClan rushed to Whitestep, as soon as they saw the deceased Ashfeather's body. Birdsong filled the air, and the lush, rustling leaves mingled with it, soothing Silkkit. But one question still remained.

_'Who killed Ashfeather?' _It pounded in her head, in unison with her heartbeat, and Silkkit was surprised that the warriors behind her could not hear it. Out of nowhere, Leafclaw; a VerdantClan warrior, spoke up, her green eyes lit up with suspicion.

"Whitestep, you killed her did you not?" Leafclaw meowed. Whitestep's gaze flashed over to Leafclaw, lighting up with fear.

"How could you accuse me!" Whitestep cried. Leafclaw glared at Whitestep, her eyes filled with hatred and fur bristling. And Doestep cut in between the two she-cats, soothing Leafclaw.

"Calm down, we don't know who killed Ashfeather, it could be anyone." She reassured. Leafclaw's gaze relaxed, her brown tabby pelt flattening again. Suddenly, Leafclaw made a smug face, and fear washed over Silkkit, and she could feel goose bumps.

"Then why is your scent on Ashfeather?" Leafclaw asked in a mocking tone, kneeling down towards the deceased silver she-cat. Whitestep stuttered, clearly confused.

"I . . . Don't know." She concluded. But Leafclaw would not stop, and continued.

"I must say, using mud to cover your scent was an amazing strategy." Leafclaw added. Her gaze was filled with triumph, and her mocking tone irritated Silkkit.

"Oh? And what's this white fur?" Leafclaw meowed, pointing to the tuft of white fur caught between Ashfeather's claws. This time, Whitestep replied right away, her gaze lighting up with fury.

"There are plenty of white cat's in the Clan." She hissed back. Leafclaw grinned, and stepped over towards Doestep and the other warriors; Stoneleap, Hollybranch, and Flarefoot. The four warriors exchanged glances, and Silkkit trembled in fear- for her mother.

"Whitestep, I'm sorry, but I have to agree with Leafclaw." Doestep concluded. Leafclaw stared back at Whitestep, her gaze filled with triumph, while Silkkit's mother's gaze was filled with fear. The other three warriors exchanged glances, and after what felt like moons, Hollybranch and Flarefoot agreed. Silkkit stared at Stoneleap, willing her thoughts to get into the brown tom's mind.

_'You can't possibly think Whitestep would do such a thing, right?' _Luckily, Stoneleap disagreed with the three other warriors, and stood in front of Whitestep, as though protecting her from an attack. The brown tom's broad shoulder's concealed Silkkit's view of the three warriors and Silkkit scampered in front of Stoneleap, puffing her chest out, standing up for her mother. Leafclaw snarled at Stoneleap and lunged for him, but Doestep hauled her back.

"Calm down!" Doestep snapped. Leafclaw snarled, muttering.

"How dare you betray VerdantClan!" She hissed.

"This has nothing to do with betraying VerdantClan!" Stoneleap urged.

"Just because there's the scent and white fur does not mean that Whitestep murdered Ashfeather." He pushed. Silkkit stared at her mother, and was relieved to see the look of hope in her eyes. Hope flickering in her own chest, Silkkit silently prayed to MoonClan that Stoneleap would continue. Leafclaw grit her teeth, but to Silkkit's dismay, the next words Leafclaw said seemed to freeze time.

"It doesn't matter what you say now, Stoneleap, because you will all be exiled!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Glimmerkit sat on her haunches, fear flooding through her body like a stream in RiverClan. But she pondered, as though trying to reassure herself.

_'We won't get exiled for some accusation!' _But her confidence faded as she realized how many cats might fall into Leafclaw's persuasion. Sunhigh granted VerdantClan with lush sunlight, and it wove through the canopy of trees. Birdsong filled the air, so familiar that Glimmerkit could only hear it if she listened for it. But her soothing feeling vanished as Leafclaw spat in fury at Whitestep and Stoneleap.

"You think that you'll get away with this?!" Leafclaw snarled, pointing at Whitestep with her bushy, brown tabby tail. Glimmerkit looked up at her mother, and to her dismay, her mother's eyes were wide with shock. Leaning against her mother's glossy white fur, she could feel Whitestep's legs trembling, and worry pricked at Glimmerkit's pelt, fresh like ticks.

"Come. Now." Leafclaw meowed, her voice monotone with anger. Glimmerkit stared at the brown tabby she-cat, anger prickling at her pelt, and stalked after Stoneleap as the tom followed.

"Come on, we can at least _try _to prove ourselves." The brown tom meowed. As the nine cats entered the lush VerdantClan camp, the Clan leader; Greenstar, approached them, her green eyes shining brightly in the bright sunlight. Lush plant scent floated through the VerdantClan camp, stronger than usual.

"I heard about the news from Foxfleet." Greenstar meowed calmly, her gentle meow echoing through the camp. Leafclaw shot a glance at Whitestep, and Glimmerkit had to muster up all her strength to keep herself from letting out a tiny snarl.

"Yes. And I know who killed Ashfeather." Leafclaw responded smugly. Greenstar eyes Leafclaw, her green eyes lit up with doubt. Hesitantly, the VerdantClan leader nodded.

"Foxfleet!" She called. The bright ginger she-cat's ears perked up, and she leaped towards Greenstar at the VerdantClan leader's call.

"Yes?" She meowed curiously.

"I'd like you to get Ashfeather's body back to camp, we must mourn her death." She meowed. Foxfleet nodded, and dashed off, leaping as though eternal energy flooded through her pelt.

"Back to the murder." Greenstar meowed, returning her now serious gaze to Leafclaw. "Who killed Ashfeather?" She added.

"Whitestep." Greenstar's gaze lit up with shock, and she turned her gaze to Whitestep.

"Is this true?" She asked hesitantly. Whitestep shook her head vigorously, her blue eyes lighting up with fear.

"Why would I?!" She asked desperately.

"She's right." Stoneleap added. "Someone could've purposely put her scent on Ashfeather's body to frame her. Greenstar held her gaze, as though thinking of the possibilities.

"You are right, but I find that highly unlikely." She replied. Glimmerkit couldn't believe this was happening to her mother. Her mother's own birth Clan accusing her of a cat's death.

"I will think about this." Greenstar meowed briskly. Without another word, the VerdantClan leader padded away, her slender smoky gray body entering the leader's den.

Glimmerkit awoke with a start, to find herself in the nursery, protected by her mother's fluffy white fur. Digging her face into her mother's fur, Glimmerkit willed herself to fall asleep, but just as she was about to, Foxfleet stuck her head into the nursery, alerting Whitestep that Greenstar had made her decision. Glimmerkit poked her head up, to notice Foxfleet's dark gaze. Glimmerkit sensed a bad feeling, and she pushed it away, frantically trying to reassure herself.

_'Don't worry, Whitestep will be fine' _Glimmerkit sighed, and poked Silkkit, her sister's silky pelt squirming to life. As they entered the camp, Greenstar sat on her haunches, waiting for the three cats to settle.

"I've decided what to do." Greenstar meowed, her gaze serious. Whitestep eyed the VerdantClan leader, worry lighting up her gaze.

"What's your decision?" She asked cautiously. The VerdantClan leader sighed, and replied.

"You will not be exiled, but you cannot live in the camp for now." Glimmerkit felt as though her whole world was tearing down, and her neck throbbed.

"Please live near the Twolegplace." Without another word, the smoky gray Clan leader walked away.

"I'll escort you to the border." Foxfleet meowed. Glimmerkit's ears and tail drooped, and she hardly felt like walking. Glimmerkit stalked after Silkkit and Whitestep, who both looked as though their whole world has collapsed, as she left behind the familiar scent of lush plants.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about Chapter 4! It's actually supposed to be called Chapter 3! But please don't let it hit you off guard. And just a notice, I might not be able to upload as often anymore. Enjoy the book!**

Chapter 4

Whitestep stalked out of the VerdantClan camp, her two kits; Glimmerkit and Silkkit, stalking after her. Fear and sorrow pricked at her pelt. Fear for where they would stay, sorrow for Ashfeather's death.

_'Leafclaw is just anxious to frame me!' _Rage flooded through her pelt, and Whitestep was surprised to find herself not seeking vengeance. Her two kits stalked after her, leaping over tree roots, and straying off once in a while to chase a butterfly. Whitestep turned her gaze towards Stoneleap, confusion prickling at her paws.

"Why are you helping us?" She spat out. But immediately closed snapped her mouth shut after. Stoneleap tuned his brown face towards her, continuously walking, and just as she was going to warn the broad, muscled tom of a root in front of him, he jumped over it.

_'Does he have eyes on the back of his head?' _She wondered. But her thoughts were interrupted by the young tom's voice.

"I want to assist you." Without another word, he turned his head back straight, taking in a deep breath. "This way." Not bothering to argue with the tom, Whitestep stalked after him, nudging her kits ahead with her muzzle.  
The bright sunlight weaving through the trees made Whitestep squint, and for a second, all her worried faded away.

_'Why can't life be like this always be like this?' _She wondered. Suddenly, the Twolegplace barn came into view. It's hay-made roof was torn, and it was ragged with chips of wood splayed on the field. But Whitestep knew it was a comfortable place to live.

_'This is where it begins, my new life.' _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Glimmerkit pranced towards the ragged barn, weaving playfully through her mother's silky, white legs. Suddenly, a black cat came into view. His eyes were glazed, and his muzzle was swarmed with white whiskers. Curiosity prickling at her pelt, Glimmerkit nudged her mother.

"Is that the legendary cat Ravenpaw?" She asked, cocking her head to a side. Whitestep looked at Glimmerkit, her blue eyes containing an emotion Glimmerkit couldn't make out.

"Yes."  
Ravenpaw came to greet Glimmerkit and her family, his white whiskers twitching with curiosity.

"What are VerdantClan warriors doing here?" He meowed. "And kits." He corrected after noticing Glimmerkit and Silkkit.

"May we stay in your barn for the time being?" Whitestep asked. Her mother's white ear tips were twitching, and Glimmerkit couldn't tell if it was from fear or curiosity. Glimmerkit stared at the elderly black cat, curiosity prickling at her.

"Why were the four legendary Clans eliminated?" Glimmerkit blurted out. Having realized what she had said, she immediately snapped her mouth shut. Ravenpaw stared at Glimmerkit, and her pelt became hot with embarrassment, and she wished she could disappear into the ground. She looked back up at the black cat, expecting to see anger light up in his eyes. But to her surprise, Ravenpaw's eyes were glazed, as though about to join MoonClan.

"I'll tell you the story inside the barn." He meowed. "Follow me." Without arguing, Glimmerkit stalked after the tom, not turning around to see if her sister and mother had followed. As Glimmerkit entered the bark-scented barn, her vision darkened as the bright sunlight weakened under the roof. Glimmerkit settled down with her mother and sister, curiosity tugging at her. Suddenly, Ravenpaw's voice interrupted her thoughts, startling her.

"Long ago, there were four Clans; RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan . . ." His voice hesitated, and then the elderly cat continued.

"And my home Clan; ThunderClan." He finished.

"What happened to them?" Glimmerkit squeaked. Ravenpaw stared at Glimmerkit, his amber eyes shining in the dim light.

"They left." He choked out. Fear prickled at Glimmerkit's pelt, thoughts whirling through her mind, endlessly like a stream.

_'Why did they leave?' _The thought lingered in her mind, and Glimmerkit shook it away, focusing back on the story.

"And where we live now, it wasn't always like this." He continued.

"It wasn't?" Glimmerkit mewed. "Wasn't it always a lush forest?" Silkkit added.

"No, twolegs cut all the trees down once, and it had just grown back." He murmured, shaking his head in sadness.

"How could they!" Whitestep spat out, her white pelt bristling with shock and anger. Silkkit's eyes were lit up with anger, and Glimmerkit felt anger rising up inside her.

_'Well, the same thing won't happen again, I won't let it!' _


End file.
